When Broken Halves Intertwine
by SomethingLacking
Summary: "From once was yours, and once was mine, may our broken halves intertwine." From a young age she knew the only reason Lady Stark agreed to foster her was to groom her to become a wife for Robb, but her heart truly belong his brother. OCXJon and OCXRobb. I'll keep the story close to the story line as possible with changes to include my OC. Rated M it's Game of Thrones people!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ashlyn**

The soft knock on her door informed her she slept in too late again. With eyes snapping open she ran to grab a dressing robe before answering her door taking a peek at the window. Realizing the sun was just raising, it was not expected for her to even be awake yet. Another soft knock on the door made her grumble. Grabbing the handle with an agitated sigh she threw the door open to be greeted by charcoal eyes that immediately caused her heart to skip a beat.

You know it's impolite to wake a woman before the sun as even started over the horizon." She hissed out in a whisper refusing to make eye contact with the man before her.

"Oh my pardons, I'll let my lady Karstark get her beauty sleep, and go practice in the crypts alone." his voice a mere mummer and as smooth as silk. She looked up at him grinning ear to ear, all drowsiness had left her.

"Do not dare Jon Snow, allow me to dress, and I'll sneak down to meet you. Can we practice with real steel this morning?" She questioned her voice full of excitement.

"I haven't decided yet, met you soon, do not belong to Ashlyn, the castle will soon wake." and with that, he turned from her bedchambers and made his way down the hall. With a heavy sigh, she shut the door quietly and made her way to her wardrobe. Throwing on the knickers Robb Stark secretly had tailored for her and a cotton shirt. In haste, she opened her bedchamber door again and peeked into the hall. Not a soul was in the hall to much her relief. Ashlyn scurried down the hall until she was greeted with the cool breeze of early morning. She took another glance around before stalking swiftly down into the crypts below Winterfell.

Ashlyn followed the burning torches as she noticed a newly forged sword lying at the base of Lyanna Stark's statue. She simply raised an eyebrow understanding the game. The crypts under Winterfell where like a labyrinth with passages blocked off from decades of age and decay.

Picking up the sword slowly know perfectly well her opponent was watching her. She could feel him in the shadows waiting for her to be armed before he lunged. Ashlyn took her time wrapping her hand around the hilt looking for any sign of the other. Once the steel was in her hand she saw from the corner of her eye someone lunged at her from behind the statue of a great Stark king behind her. As graceful and swift as she could she brought up her sword to protect her. Her heart swelled at the music steel clashing with steel made. In a quick moment, Jon had made for another assault. Grinning with amusement Ashlyn parried his blade with her own. She was carefully watching him and his movement preparing for his next attack. She needed to be careful she had realized when she first laid eyes on the sword. These things are not toys to be played around with.

They mirrored each other's movements in a beautiful dance to the music their blades made. With a swelling heart, Ashlyn went from defended to actually taking an attack. It caught her practice partner off guard but did not faze him while he defended from her attack. He had a grin and a sparkle in his eye that caused her heart to skip a beat. Ashlyn than lost her footing as Jon knocked her feet from under her in her distraction and disarmed her. With a thud, she hit the ground panting looking up at the man who disarmed her.

"I yield." Ashlyn huffed as Jon held out a hand to help her up. She gladly took his hand and let him help lift her to her feet.

"Not bad for your first time using steel, but your reflexes were too slow. I had many openings I could have disarmed you sooner." Jon scolded her seething his own blade.

"What kept you from disarming me earlier than?" she challenged him standing a breath away.

He turned a shy eye to her and smiled softly, nothing but the longing in his eyes. A look only she has had the pleasure to see on his face. "The sword is your name day gift. Happy name day Ashlyn." her eyes danced as she stared up at him closing the gap between them. His lips were hungry for hers; the passion behind their kiss made her shiver. She playfully nipped at his lip earning a husky growl from him. Feeling braver she pulled herself into him daring to touch his face. As if he was losing all control over her his left hand pulled her in and molded her body to his. They fitted together perfectly. His right hand held the back of head fingers kneading into her long muss of brown curls. She couldn't help but shutter and moan into his mouth, which suited him just fine. Jon took the opportunity to allow his tongue to meet hers. It caused her head to swim as she pulled herself even hard against him, her soft fingers dance down his neck and along with his pulse. He hissed has her nails left goose prickles in their wake. She felt a wave of excitement run down her as Jon ran his hand down her back before carefully grabbing her backside. The action made her throb with desire for her love. As she expected Jon began to pull away. Letting out an annoyed sigh Ashlyn looked up at him.

"Why do you always stop?" she hissed out irritated from the pulse and throb coming from between her legs. Her grey eyes met with his seeing his own desires of lust on them. "I love you, and I know you love me too." she kissed at his jaw causing him to growl as she worked at his self-control "I can't imagine a more romantic place for two lovers." She giggled looking at the Kings of the north long dead.

"Never knew you lusted for an audience of the dead." Jon jested releasing his grip on her and going to retrieve her Name day present. "It's fresh forged; this is not a toy Ashlyn. Keep it well hidden for I fear what Lady Stark will do if she finds it." Jon warned seething the blade.

"It's beautiful, I'll treasure it always. Thank you, Jon." She whispered as he fastened it to her waist. He smiled brightly at her taking a few steps closer to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"You should return to your bed. The Castle will soon stir and imagine the look on your chambermaids face if you're not warm and asleep in your bed." He warned. Ashlyn nodded taking a step back from her love giving him another one over before turning to the exit.

"And imagine the teasing and jest you'll enjoy if Robb or Theon find your bed empty." Ashlyn teased him. He smiled wickedly at her before he charged and scoped her up making his way to the entrance with her laughing along with him over his shoulder.

As the made their way out of the crypts the sun was just below the trees. Jon set her carefully to her feet. "I'll see you when we break our fast," he whispered making his way toward the hall that held his own bedchamber.

"How I love you," she mumbled to herself flushing. She heard the gates to the kennel open. In haste, she made her way back to her own bedchambers.

She decided against trying to sleep. The adrenaline was still pumping in her veins. She opened the compartment on the bottom of her wardrobe, Robb had spent a day constructing for her so she could hide her training thing below without his mother Lady Starks knowledge. Swiftly undressed and folded her knickers and shirt and laid them in. She untied her new blade from her waist. She took a moment to unsheathe the blade looking at the beautiful blade before her. Ashlyn smiled softly. "Lovers woe," she spoke the name to the blade. "You are now the physical representation of my lovers' woes." she stared at the sword for a moment more before seething it again and laying down with her other secrets. She closed the secret door.

I have lots of secrets. She thought sorrowfully to herself. She noticed the new gown Lady Stark had given her for her name day early. It was a dark violet low cut, shoulders bear with soft white fox fur lining her bosom. Starks fancied fur. Ashlyn grabbed the garb and laid it upon her bed knowing she was expected to wear it to break her fast. It was only polite. And if Lady Stark can say one thing she drilled your courtesy into you. Soon after her chambermaid knocked on the door before entering.

"Oh good, you're already awake mi'lady." Her chambermaid wasn't much old than her. She had straw-colored hair and a fat face. Her bosom hadn't swelled much and she was scarcely pale. "Lady Stark has such taste in gowns. This is absolutely lovely." she continued to babble. Ashlyn didn't mind she preferred when Gale was talkative.

"Isn't it? I can scarcely wait to put it on. Gale comes to help me dress." Ashlyn spoke softly and kind. Gale smiled and bowed.

After Ashlyn had finished dressing she sat in front of her mirror dusting her face with powder. She stared into her bluish grey eye, Karstark eyes. She touched her cheekbones noticing her child chub was slowly leaving her features making a look more a woman. Her full shapely lip curled into a smile. The swell of her chest pushed up of her dress in a delightful way as it clung to her slender figure showing it off. This is a woman's dress. She thought herself as Gale laid her curls to frame her face and cascade down her just short of the small of her waist. At that moment arrival horns blow. Curious she moved to her window. She saw men on horse's carrying her own family banner.

"Your lord father came to celebrate you fifteenth name day mi'lady." Gale gushed excited eyeing Ashlyn older brother, Harrison, twenty years her senior ride in beside her lord father under the smiling sun banner of Karstark.

"My lord father has come. It means one thing. He is here to offer me a bride to Robb Stark." Ashlyn explained. She had been only a girl of seven when her Lady mother died of fever. That's when her Lord father Rickard Karstark had offered her to be fostered by Lady Stark as a ward. Her being so young compared to her other siblings her father just hadn't had it in him to raise a daughter.

"What a lovely idea, the gossip in the castle is how sweet the both of you are on one another. You must be enthralled." Gale gushed at the match. Everyone knew Catelyn Stark had been grooming her to someday wed her eldest. It was a good match to tie the loyalties of the north together with the oldest northern families coming together.

Ashlyn huffed and moved away from the window. "The help might want to mind their tongues about the noble families." She didn't mean it come out harsh or as a scolding, but Gale simple looked at her with saddened eyes and bowed.

"As mi'lady wishes." And like that Ashlyn was alone. She laughed humorously to herself. She was such a fool for falling for the baseborn son of Eddard Stark. What was she thinking, of course, she could never marry a bastard? Soon her laughter turned to sobs. "Oh Jon I do not know what to do." she sobbed to herself.

Robb knew Ashlyn knew Robb knew he wasn't as blind has the others in the castle. For he looked at her with the same eyes as Jon did, only he had noticed her not met his gaze with the same emotions as she did Jon. She was unsure if the brothers spoke of it, but most certainly did not speak of her to her. She smiled weakly at her reflection wiping away her tears. Robb would be a good husband to her; there was no doubt in his love for her. She just wondered if he realizes that she'll never lust for him the way she did for Jon. She brushed more powder to her face. I'll be the best wife I can, he deserves it. She thought standing up to meet the rest to break her fast.

When she arrived at the dining hall it was crowded with her own kin and bannermen. Ashlyn accepted their congratulation as she made her way to her spot at the main table the Stark children sat at in the hall. She silently sat between Arya and Theon Greyjoy, across from her soon betrothed and lover. Lord and Lady Stark sat at the end of the high table with her brother and Lord father to their rights, where the honored guest sat.

"You have a fever? You are here before the first course has ended." Theon jested sipping at morning beer.

"I did not sleep well last night," Ashlyn explained making knowing eye contact with Jon. Her eyes shifted to Robb who gave her a knowing nod back.

"You think your father came all this way to propose you wed Robb? That would be a lovely idea." Sansa spoke helping her four-year-old brother Rickon with his food.

"It would be an honor to be wed to the heir if Winterfell," Ashlyn replied as expected of her, she hoped no one noticed her eyes sadden as the stared at her plate.

"I don't see why a woman must sleep under a man once they're wed. We have plenty of available bed." Bran pondered earning a round of laughter from the older Children at the table and the Lords that heard. Arya, Bran, And Rickon didn't understand why they found that so funny. "It's wasn't meant to be a joke," Bran muttered shoving food into his mouth as he blushed.

"Bran when you're old you'll be glad to have a woman lay beneath you." Theon jested some more while laughing into his cup.

"Don't talk such filth to a boy Theon." Ashlyn scolded him which caused him to laugh harder. Ashlyn glanced up at her father as he spoke to Lord Stark both men laughing among themselves. It was utterly unfair. He was selling her as one sold a horse. Her eyes moved back to her food when Lady Starks approving eyes met hers. She hasn't taken a single bite just absent-mindedly moved her food about her plate.

"Ashlyn you need to eat," Jon spoke to her casually. Only her families own men looked in question. The Stark children along with Theon were used to the casualties between her and Jon. It was uncommon for even a Lords bastard to address a trueborn casually. They watched to see if she'd take offense. When she didn't they turned back to their own food.

"I do not have a taste for food." In truth, her mouth tasted sour and the smells made her nauseous.

"It's a shame to waste good food, Ashlyn," Robb spoke.

"I'm sure the mutts in the kennels will enjoy it." She snapped back throwing her napkin on the table. "Excuse me, but I have no hunger for I am feeling unwell, and wish to return to my bedchambers." Ashlyn got up and made haste out of the dining hall making her way back to her chamber.

A while later there was a knock on her door. At first, she ignored it. Not moving pretending to sleep for she wished to be alone. "Ashlyn may I enter." the gruff voice could belong to no one other than Harrison. She stood moving to allow her brother to enter her chamber.

"It's good to see you brother." she greeted.

"It looks like my sister is no longer a suckling babe, but a woman grown and to be wed to a lord." Harrison smiled at her.

"So it's official." Ashlyn mutter in distaste.

"Why do you seem so disinterested? Robb is a fine match and heir to Winterfell. You'll be the lady in the north and me your bannermen." he sat on the spare chair in her room while she sat on her bed.

"I always knew I'd marry Robb. I have no doubts he'll make me a good husband." She replied dutifully.

"You've grown into a proper beauty. I've to give you a gift." he pulled a silver chain lined with dark rubies the color of wine.

"It's beautiful brother. I'll treasure it." she moved her hair enough for her eldest brother to lay the necklace upon her neck. It was heavy, she was sure if she wore it long she'll have a sore neck. Harrison kissed the top of her head as he had done when she was a child.

"Happy name day. I shall leave you to your thoughts. Don't hold ill feelings it's a parent's responsibility to find suitable matches for their children." with that said he made his way out of her room. As he left Robb entered.

"How are you feeling?" Robb asked gently closing the door behind him. He was so gentle, so in love, with her, she knew with the way his eye refused to let her go. That's all it took to make her crumble. Before she knew it she was weeping. She angry rubbed her eyes as her tears betrayed her. The intensity of Robbs gaze gentled as he swiftly walked over to her and held her. She was broke. It wasn't fair to Robb that she loved another. It wasn't fair to Jon that she must marry his brother, share his bed, and bare his children. And it wasn't fair for her to be so selfish with her love. She crumbled in Robbs arms muttering apology after apology while he just murmured sweet nothings to her in his smooth voice while sobbed for the love she could not have and the love she did not love. She cried for all three of them. Most of all she cried for Jon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jon**

He had been with his younger brothers helping them learn to spar with their mock little wooden swords. He could feel his father's eyes on him, he senses nothing but approval from the man. But it was his lady wife Catelyn Stark's glare that made him swallow lumps from his throat. As a boy, he didn't understand her hatred for him. He was only a boy and had not chosen to be a bastard born son of Lord Eddard Stark. His father had raised him as he raised his true born, but Lady Stark could barely look at him without tasting bile in her mouth, he was sure. He wouldn't call her a cruel woman, as a boy when he came to a fever she sat with him as she did her children, but once he was in health again she spoke harshly to him.

When Jon dared glance up at his father he was shocked to see the woman beside him was not his father's lady wife, but his lady love. Ashlyn glanced sideways at him a smile playing at her lips as she spoke to his father. They then laughed, Ashlyn bowed dismissing herself. A final glance at him she spared talking him silently to meet her, before disappearing into the castle once again.

Jon's breath always left his lunges when she looked at him. She was beautiful. No longer a skinny girl with the chub cheeks; the boys in the kennels used to call her chipmunk. No, she was a woman most desirable. Her eyes here blue mixed grey and were her most striking feature, in Jon opinion. When she was mischievous or laughing they sparkled in a way he had never seen another woman's eyes sparkle. Not that her body wasn't desirable, on the contrary, she was blooming into a delicious woman with a small waist and swollen bust, but his favorite was the wide hip and full backside she had. Jon counted his stars lucky that even for a short time before her marriage to his brother he got enjoy his love, even if it was late at night and in secret.

"Jon, when will I start using real steel and stop with these kiddy follies?" Bran whined snapping Jon out of his thoughts.

"When you prove you're a man and can handle a sword," Jon replied as the master of the arm made his way to the boys. "I'll leave you to it," Jon told the old knight.

"Aye, come boys backs straight." Ser Rodrik started barking orders at his younger brothers as Jon retreated into the castle. Upon entering his bedchamber he was greeted by Ashlyn sitting casually with a glass of wine in hand.

"I wasn't expecting you to get away so fast. I didn't even have time to finish my drink." She told him in her sing-song voice setting down the glass watching him. He smiled at her pouring himself a glass of wine as well sitting beside her. Wine would make this conversion easier Jon had told himself. His eyes traveled to the swell of her chest as she bends over to pick her glass again. Since her fifteenth name day, she adorned herself in dresses that showed off her breast in a mature and sexy way. How he loved this girl. That's why what he had to say next made the pit of his stomach ache.

"I'm joining the night's watch once the King's visit is over." Jon watched as her eyes widened and start to dampen.

"Are you stupid?" she snapped at him. It was honestly a better response than he expected.

"I'm joining the nights watch," Jon repeated and Ashlyn's grip on her cup slipped causing it to shatter on the ground. He could see the well of tear gathering in her eyes.

"I don't understand," she whispered covering her face. Jon's heart swelled with grief looking at his love in such pain over him.

"Ashlyn you're going to marry Robb. You're going to be the mother of his children. I'm a lord bastard without any claims. The best path for me is on the wall." He explained himself as she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"You don't think I feel guilty enough about everything. You're going to rub salt into my wounds." she hissed as her nose flared. Jon rubbed his face with a half-smile. There it is. Ashlyn had a temper he knew. He honestly expected the slap when he first spoke. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last before the conversion was over

"This way you can be the wife Robb deserved and lay an old love to rest." Jon tried to explain that it was the best for everyone involved.

"I love you," she whispered softly eyes wet staring at her hands. Suddenly Jon's heart was in his throat.

"By gods, Ashlyn I love you." Jon choked touching her pretty face wiping the tear away. The red of her eyes made the grey seem as though it was glowing. Even in sorrow, she was breathtaking. Before reason could intervene he lends in to capture her lips with his. She gladly accepted his kiss. Almost like she was craving it she ran her fingers in his hair. Jon hummed into the kiss tickled their lip causing her mouth to open allowing his tongue sneak on. She tasted of the arbor she was sipping moments ago. Jon allowed himself to explore her body, it probably is the last time he got the chance. Carefully he ran his hand over a breast causing her to shiver and gasp. Jon pulled her closer enjoying her tiny body under his powerful one. Her hand gave a tug at his hair causing him to growl and her giggle when he retaliated with a firm squeeze of her breast. He felt himself grow within his knickers and had no doubt she was moist and sweet between her legs. The thought made him shutter and raised goose prickles up and down his body.

He had to stop. He had to pull away he knew. He had to before he completely loses his logical sense. He slowed their heat kiss and tried to pull apart. She made an agitated sound and held him in place by the head of his hair, the simple action made him throb. She had gotten aggressive a side of her he had never seen. Her sudden burst of confidence made his head spin losing himself as she crawled carefully into his lap without releasing her hold or parting their lips. Her thigh on either side, the skirt of her dress hitched, and the only thing keeping him from entering her was his knickers. He could feel her wetness seep into them. Jon let out a growl of primal need as he wrapped his hands around the woman on him holding her firmly to him. He could feel every curve and dip. She kept making delicious noises and pants as he explored her body. He moved his mouth from her and started kissing not so gently on her neck. She gasped as he kissed down toward her breast.

She was so sweet panting into his ear, but Jon knew he'd have to leave his love unfulfilled. Just like that, he grabbed onto her backside flipping them onto the bed. He gave her one last kiss before sitting up breaths coming heavy.

"Jon just takes me." she murmured sitting up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Gods Ash, if you don't stop I'm going to," Jon muttered in self-pity rubbing his face with his hand regaining his thoughts.

"Are you saying you don't wish to take me?" she whispered in a thick seductive voice. Jon groaned, she was making this hard.

"You're maidenhood isn't for me to claim." The words tasted of acid as he spoke them. She lowered her head to his shoulder, she stopped pushing than. She knew he was right and couldn't deny it either. She shook as her tear fell free and she gasped for air as her sobs came hard and fast. Her arm tightened around Jon. He brought his hand up to hold them and he leaned his head in hers. There was no word to speak. Instead, he allowed her to cry holding him close. He realized her heart shattered beyond repair. He allows a few of his own tears to fall.

He hasn't the slightest idea how long they sat like that but eventually, Ashlyn's sobs slowed and her breathing started to steady. Her grip on Jon was still tight and unyielding. Jon didn't mind letting her hold him though, it reminded him he wasn't going through the pain alone. It reminded him that what he was feeling he was sharing it with another. He felt strangely comforted by it.

Neither moved until Jon's chamber door opened. They bother gasped and threw their head up to see Robb standing in the doorway. Ashlyn quickly realized her hold on Jon. Without a word, in complete defeat she crawled off the bed, eyes red and puffy. Without making eye contact with either brother walked herself out of the room. Once she went Robb shut the door behind him. Jon groaned laying back on the bed face in hand.

"You told her," Robb stated after a moment. He had seen how broken she was now. Robb wasn't blind; he has known about the late nights and helped, though not to Ashlyn's knowledge.

"I did. She took it...okay." Jon replied sitting back up looking at his eldest brother. "She slaps pretty well."

"Ashlyn, and her temper." Robb agreed while looking at the broken cup on the floor. "Well if she cannot talk you out of it. No one can." Robb eyed Jon who just frowned.

"Its what's best. Can't be somewhere where I lust after my brother's wife." Jon explained "it'll make it easier on her. It'll make her a good wife to you. A loyal wife."

"I thank you." was the last thing Robb said before turning to the door and allowing himself out. Robb shut the door behind him leaving Jon alone to his thoughts. He hadn't wanted his brother to see the two of them being intimate in any form. He saw the way Robbs eye darted from him to Ashlyn. It was one thing him knowing about it, it was another for him to witness it.

Jon groaned as he forced himself to his feet. He took in his appearance in the mirror and flushed. He saw the patch on his knickers where Ashlyn had sat. He pondered if Robb had seen it and eventually decided he didn't care. He could not make himself care if Robb has seen the sweet spot his betrothed left on him.

A sudden burst if anger hit him. Jon yelled to himself as he punched the stone walls refusing to stop has his knuckles screamed and blood started to run down his arm. At that moment he cursed his father for making him a bastard, where is lady wife refused to allow Eddard to claim Jon as legitimate. It was so infuriating.

Eventually, his strength left him and he lends against the wall for support. Jon looked down at his hand and examined the self-inflicted wound. He'd have to allow measter Ludwin to take a look at it and bandage it up for him.

His breathing slowly started to claim when there was a loud knock on the door. He grumbled to himself just wanting to sleep. He eyed Ashlyn's wine glass forgotten and broken at the foot of his bed. Another knock. Jon ignored the shattered glass for another moment and went to answer the door. Too much his surprise he opened to see his father standing in the hall.

"We missed you at dinner," Ned spoke to his son examining his room. When his eyes met with Jon's hand he let out a long sigh. "It's okay to allow your anger out, just don't be a fool and injure your sword hand." He scolded his son and Jon felt nothing but shame for being weak.

"I'll have Maester Ludwin take a look; I don't believe I broke anything," Jon replied flexing his fingers a few times.

"I understanding growing up my son hasn't been easy for you. You may not be stark by name but you are my blood." Jon looked at his father as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're wolf's blood, you're strong."

"Thank you, father." Jon murmured.

"You'll be just fine. Go find Maester Ludwin have your hand taken care of, what I need you say can wait." With that Ned Stark turned from Jon's bedchamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Robb**

He was out in the stable mounting up his stallion and the mare Ashlyn was given for her name day from his lord father. Robb had suggested a ride through the wood near Winterfell, and Ashlyn's eyes light up with excitement at the idea. Robb's heart filled just a simple act of riding could bring his betrothed such joy. Rob threw a saddle onto the back of Ashlyn's mare, before leaving to pack along with some food, and some good wine his mother had given him when he mentioned the trip to her. She was swooned and suggested bringing food and drink along. Little to her knowledge he was brought Ashlyn out to the woods to train her. He was also hoping that if he got to spend some time with her she'll realize that their marriage is going to work. He need's her to stop viewing him as a brother, and view him as a man, and lover.

The men who worked the stables had insisted on readying their horses, but since Robb was packing Ashlyn's little secrets he couldn't risk them stumbling upon them. He had gotten the biggest basket he could find and went into her bedchambers to get her things from the compartment he had constructed for her. He laid her things neatly at the bottom and frowned when he noticed the new sword underneath her training grabs. Curious Robb picked up the sword, in sheathing it examining the blade. He could tell it was fresh forged, and a beautiful sword at that. Robb could see his reflection clearly in the steel. The hilt had what looked like winter roses graved into it. He knew no one other than Jon would have given her a sword. Robb felt a pang of jealousy as he returned the blade to the sheath and placed it on his belt, careful to hide the flower hilt under his shirt. No one would question him leaving with a sword on his person. I a few days earlier Robb had hidden some sword in the location he was to bring her, unaware of her owning her own sword. Sighing, he closed the compartment and closing the basket.

Robb returned to the stables and spotted Ashlyn there petting her pretty black mare. Robb smiled as he walked towards her. When she noticed him she smiled back brightly. "I haven't been riding in so long." She gushed feeding an apple to the mare.

"I just got to secure the basket and we can be on our way. "Robb explained walking over to his own stallion. He eyed Ashlyn grooming her Mare, She wore typical women's riding gear, but no matter what she was wearing she looked beautiful to him.

"Mi'lady allows me to help you upon your saddle. "One of the stable boys said walking toward her. She just smiled at him and hoisted herself into her saddle.

"No need." She winked at him. Robb chuckle under his breath while tightening the belt around the horse, and the basket. When he felt it was secure, Robb hoisted himself into his saddle.

"May we are off my Lady? "He asked walking his horse over to where Ashlyn started doing small laps in the courtyard.

"After you My Lord," she replied with a mock bow from her saddle. Robb laughed bring his horse to a trot toward the gate. He spotted his Mother and Father watching from the overview, his mother had a smile on her lips, and his Father nodded to him. Robb nodded back before leading Ashlyn and himself out the gate. Once they were a good ways from the castle, Robb dug his heels into his stallion to start off in a full sprint. He checked over his shoulder making sure Ashlyn could keep up, too much his amusement she seemed unfazed by the sudden burst of speed, racing after him at a full run behind him. He heard her song like voice whoop and holler along with a fit of laughter behind him, as she chased after him. Robb joins in her noises, laugh along with her as he charged through the forest.

Robb slowed his horse has they reached the meadow in the middle of the forest. The route to the opening was a hazard and needed caution while treading it. Ashlyn brought her mare up beside Robb, as he carefully brought the horses into the path. "I feel so free riding like that," Ashlyn explained raising her arms up. Robb smiled at his young bride.

"Sure keep your reins in hand," Robb warned and she just smirked at him and did as she was bided.

"Don't you just love the smells of the forest?" She took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "I hate being locked up in Winterfell all the time."

"It's my mother's only wish to keep you safe while under her care." Robb defends his mother's strike rules.

"If she knew about Jon and you training me, she'd realize I'm more than capable of defending myself." She argued.

"No matter how good you become with a sword, you're a woman with a woman's strength." Robb looked over to see displeasure and thoughtful look on her face.

"If it's the pain of wounds you are worried for, remember woman labor for days, and bring a child into the world with pain and blood. I believe the woman may endure more pain than a man." Ashlyn argued back. Robb smiled at that. She was brave, and a bit of a thrill seeker. She certainly isn't one to be caged without the safety of castle walls. Robb feared that would eventually be her undoing.

As the approached the opening to the meadow, they had dismounted their horses tiring the reins to a nearby tree. Ashlyn ran into the meadow marveling at its beauty as if it was the first time she had seen it. Robb took his time gathering the food, and drink. He watched as Ashlyn danced around the field with a stick made to be a sword, making mock war noise. With basket in hand, Robb walked toward her, laughing at her antics. She didn't stop but kept on doing drills Jon and he taught her. Robb set the basket on the ground walking up behind her. He startles her when he first touched her, but after a look over the shoulder, she allowed him to continue. Robb placed a hand flat on her spin between her shoulders right below her neck, causing her to shiver, and goose prickles to form. He was glad her survival instincts where in full force, it excited him. He applied pressure there to straighten her pasture, his other hand gently grabbed under her upper arm, bring it into a battle pose. "You're still slouching; unless your spine is straight you will never get the force you need to swing your sword with a meaningful blow," Robb whispered into her ear. When she was holding her pasture to his liking her took a step back examining her. "Good hold; think you can hold it with real steel?"

"Of course I can." She counted bring her stick down to her side. "But I don't have a blade to prove to you."

Robb smiled raising his shirt slightly, revealing her own blade beneath. She gaped. Just who gave you permission to enter my privet chambers?" She scolded reaching for her blade, not completely mad about the invasion of her privacy.

"You're training clothes are under the food and drink." Robb unfastened the blade from him and handed to its own. Her eyes were dancing as she raced to the basket.

"You better not peek while I'm dressing." She called over to him.

Robb turned his back to her. "On my honor as a Stark!" He yelled at her watching the trees.

A few moments she yelled that she was dressed, Robb turned to her dressed in a white cotton shirt that once belonged to him, its collar hung low on her, her shoulders not wide enough. It hung lose about her waist hiding her curves within the cotton. She had her long brown curls tied behind her with a piece of rope. Her Knicker fit her hips because Robb had them tailored so she would not lose them during training. She had her sword attached to her hip, proudly displaying the rose hilt. "You ready to have your backside kicked by a little girl." She yelled bring her hand to the hilt pulling her sword into her hand.

"Hah- as if." Robb fired back making a quick dash to the bushed where he had hidden his own blade. Ashlyn charged on behind him in a fit of laughter. Laughing himself he swiftly grabbed his sword and turned. The clash of their steal echoed around them like a clap of thunder. He turned his sword to make another assault; she was prepared and counted without a second breath. Another clap of steel echoed. She uses that moment put some space between them. "Retreating like a cavern?" Robb mocked causing her nostrils to flare.

"A tactical retreat!" She fired back running well into the clearing. Robb marveled at how fast she actually was. Even if he chose to take chase he had no doubts she would surely outrun him. Turning readying herself in the battle stance he had shown her earlier that day. Robb smirked, charging at her with his blade ready for an attack. Her eyes narrowed, but she smiled never faltered as she swung her blade to meet his. It was clear she has had practice with her new blade. The way Jon had trained her had Robb impressed. As he swung his sword toward her again he felt the pangs of jealousy again. Grinding his teeth pushing the feeling to the back of his head he swiftly disarmed Ashlyn. Her blade went flying across the field as she dropped to her knees huffing, and laughing.

"Well, there goes my Lovers woe." She said breathlessly. She wasn't even mad she lost; she was in a fit of laughter. Robb too fell to his needs tossing his own blade to the side joining the hysteria. "We should have yelled a war cry during that charge!" She gasped now holding her sides.

"You ready for some food?" Robb asked calming down and rising to his feet again. Ashlyn wiped her eyes nodding. Robb held a hand out for her, she gladly took it, and with a swift unexpected tug had him on the ground again. Ash then quickly hopped to her own feet while Robb recovered from her assault; and started for her blade again. Instead of grabbing for his, Robb charged straight for her arms opened. She whooped as he continued to run, her speed slowing from the strain. Soon enough he caught her scooping her effortlessly into his arm. She kicked about in protest until he threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll ask you again, ready for some food?" Robb growled as she slapped his backside.

"I promise to be a good hostage if you let me down." She tried to bargaining now pinching his backside, playfully her pinched hers back with some force. She squealed and attempted to wiggle free.

"Who taunted who about their backsides being kicked?" Robb taunted her causing her to laugh.

"I yield!" She exclaimed as he set her on the ground beside the basket of food. All that was on Robbs mind was how fiery his bride to be was going to behind closed doors. He hoped she doesn't yield too quickly once he gets at her. "So we eat than head back?" Ash asked brings Robb back from his thoughts.

"Don't want to keep you out too long, Mother will scold me." Robb laid out the blanket he brought for them to eat upon.

"Robb," Ashlyn said softly sitting down accepting a glass of wine from him.

"What is it, Ash?" He raised an eyebrow, but it was her response that melted his heart. With a slight blush on her cheeks and that shine in her eyes, he replied.

"Thank you, this is the most fun I've had in a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ashlyn**

Since the arrival of the royal family things were never boring. Seemed like something was always happening, from people feasting with drink, and no matter the time of day men were sweet talking woman.

Ashlyn remembered the dread she felt watching the royal litters coming to Winterfell up the king's road. Meant the day Jon left for the wall was upon them. She had spent a lot of her time helping him pack and prepare his journey farther north. Begrudgingly Jon had kept to himself more than usual. She chewed her nail out of nervous habit.

She was sitting in the Godwood watching the dire wolf pups run and play together just as the Stark children had once done. The white pup that belonged Jon was much happier doing his own thing, Ghost was much like his owner. Ashlyn had smiled the day Robb and Jon brought home six little dire wolf pups one for each of Lord Starks children. Under his cloak, he kept the little runt of the litter. She was in love all over again watching Jon train and play with his little pup. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he had a bone or something tasty to share with his new friend.

The pup the belonged to Rickon thought he was an invincible little thing. Shaggy was definitely the most aggressive of the litter, but when little Rickon came around to play he was the most gentle. While it was clear Grey Wind was the leader of the pack, much like Robb. He kept his brothers and sisters in check. Nymeria was the most mischievous of the litter and the most curious of the world around her. She was a never-ending ball of energy much like Arya.

Ashlyn sat beside one of the hot pools of water gently rubbing Ghost behind the ear. The only pup she hasn't had much time with was summer for he refused to only leave his owner's side for limited amount have time. He would leave to go out and do his business than he went back to Bran's room. A week after the royal party had entered Winterfell there had been an accident where Bran fell from a tower while climbing never heeding his mother's warnings. Ashlyn could feel the fear and uneasiness of the castle for their little lord. Ashlyn herself had been brought to tears for to her Bran was her own brother. Lady Stark has rarely seen about the castle, Catelyn sat beside Bran day in and day out. Ashlyn made it her duty to join Lady Stark at least once a day for some company.

A few times Jon had stopped in to visit his wounded dying brother but was always met with harsh disproving words from Catelyn. It scarcely surprised anyone, everyone one knew she just saw Ned's affair that leads to a son, plus Ashlyn couldn't be the only one to realize Jon looked the most of Ned than any of his trueborn sons. Jon was being curious when he entered the room. He usually waited until he knew Ashlyn or Robb where also in the room so Catelyn would hold her tongue.

Ashlyn recalls the night she was sneaking pass Ned and Catelyn's bedchambers to meet Jon in their usual place in the dead of night. Ned had asked his Lady wife to be a little nicer to Jon and atop punishing Jon for his own mistakes. She wasn't having any of it. Ashlyn's heart ached for them. This was a very trying time for the Starks. Ned soon leaving with the girls to kings landing, it could not be delayed much longer for the king's place is in the capital along with the hand, which was now Ned. She couldn't imagine the pain for all of them once Bran-

Ashlyn shook her head clearing it of such thoughts. She had come to the Godwood to pray, her father also kept the old gods and she found the wire tree a comfort. The pups all start yapping as the gate to the Godwood opened. Ashlyn smiled softly as she saw Jon wonder in. Her hand still petting his little pup now curled on her lap. He eyed his owner a debated going to him for a second until his little eyes closed again. Ashlyn let out a whispery laugh and Jon joined her sitting beside her scratching his pup behind the ear. Ghost stretched and yawned.

"How long have you been out here?" Jon asked now playing with shaggy his hand still bandaged.

"It's the only quiet place I can be to my thoughts." Ashlyn closed her eyes breathing in the late summer wind. "It's as if I can hear the old gods whispering back to me as a prey. It's a small comfort." She opened one slightly to look at Jon. He just smiled sadly at her.

"I leave in the morrow." Jon sighed "I figured I'd come to pray here one last time before my watch begins."

"I'm going to miss you," Ashlyn said softly, with a sad smile.

"I don't think there will ever be a night I won't dream of you," Jon confessed with a blush. He was usually so shy about his feelings, but this was the last night they'd ever get to speak to each other like this.

"I feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest, while I drown in thick mud," Ashlyn explained in a soft voice that cracked near the end.

"You have such a future before you. Robb and you will find the happiness I'm sure." Jon's voice barely above a whisper now and he released a sorrowful chuckle.

"I'll miss your laugh, your half smile when our eyes met across the room. I'll long for the feel of your kiss, your scent, and your taste. I'll miss the way you touch me, the secure feeling of being in your arms." She confessed eyes never leaving the pups. Jon's charcoal eyes saddened never leaving her. It was as if he wanted to engrave her beauty in the godwood. "Most of all I'll miss never being able to grow old and love you until our deaths." she had silent tears rolling down her face. Jon opened his mouth to speak as the gate to the godwood opened again. This time the drunken old king and Lord Stark entered. She swiftly brought her hand to wipe away her tears as Jon handed her a square of cotton.

"What's with the blubbering child?" Robert asked her as she dried her eyes with Jon's cotton square.

"Just praying for Bran," she mumbled with a sigh to claim herself.

"Gods bless you, child. Thank you. Jon why don't you escort Ashlyn to her chambers so she can clean up and dress for the feast tonight." Ned suggested and Jon got to his feet. Ashlyn moved ghost off her lap earning a yelp in protest.

"Gods be kind Lord Stark," she mumbled giving the Lord of Winterfell a quick huge before following her lover from the wood. If only he knew. I wonder if he'd be mad or understanding.

"I hate leaving while Bran lays asleep," Jon muttered to her as they made their way to the courtyard.

"I hate that you're leaving at all," Ash replied harshly. Jon smiled at her.

"Ahh, why isn't it the bastard of Winterfell." A short little man spoke up at them.

"Watch yourself imp." Jon spat back.

"Imp, hmmm. Yes, I believe I am. I'm an Imp and you're a bastard." The imp replied swiftly.

Jon was about to speak when Ashlyn cut in. "Lord Tyrion I presume?"

"Lady Ashlyn must say your beauty is something men shall sing about one day." He flattered her while taking her hand in his and pressed his lips gently to her fingers. She flushed and took her hand back.

"Please excuse us, you see Lord Stark had sent us on a chore that needs to be seen to." Tyrion eyed her, probably realizing her lie. All the same, he stepped to the side.

"I'd hate to keep you both from chores." Jon opened his mouth to say something again, Ashlyn gave his arm a swift tug urging him to follow her.

"Mind your tongue around the Queen's brother!" She scolded.

"He sure learns to mind his tongue around-"

"Mind his tongue for Ned Stark's bastard?" Before she could think the words left her mouth. Jon gave her a wounded look, never once had she referred to him as a bastard.

"I think you can find yourself back to your bedchambers Lady Ashlyn." He huffed walking away from her without looking back.

"It was just slip of the tongue, Jon!" She yelled after him causing everyone to turn and look at her including Tyrion Lannister. She stood there blushing for a moment placing her hand on her hips before Tyrion made his way toward her.

"May I beg your pardon my lady, but I happen to have some wine gift to me by the Starks." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You I bring this up because it always tastes better in the company of a beautiful woman to share it with." He explained.

"If you think me a whore-" Ashlyn was cut off.

"You are much to fair to be a whore I a sure you. I just thought you would like some company as well, my apologies I'll go indulge in the wine myself." He turned from her.

"I meant no offense, my lord. It's just of your reputations have made me cautious." Ashlyn quickly explained herself. "I'd be honored to have a glass with you." Before she realized what she agreed to the word slipped from her tongue.

"And it'll be my pleasure to give you a glass, or two. I promise on my honor as Lannister I'll keep my hands to myself. Please call me Tyrion my lady." she followed as he made his way toward the castle. She refused to look around in fear of what the men looking at them might be thinking.

"And if it pleases you, Tyrion you may call me Ashlyn." She replied.

"Okay Ashlyn, such a pretty name." She flushed and quietly thanked him.

They entered the chamber Tyrion had been residing in. Tyrion grunted has he hulled the door open. Tyrion stepped to the side and motioned her in. She nodded in thanks and made her way into the room.

"Please sit anywhere you like." he offered closing the door behind him. "I'll get the wine; it seems like you could use a glass or two." Ashlyn eyed the book on the table as Tyrion brought her a glass of wine.

"You're reading the legends and history of the Starks?" Ashlyn inquired about accepting the glass offered to her. Tyrion sat on the chair across the table taking a sip.

"Knowledge is power Ashlyn, never forget that." He raised his eyebrow lifting his glass urging her to take a drink. Ashlyn brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, it was stronger than what she used to and caused her to cough after.

"That's not what I expected," she told him eyes water for her coughs.

"That my dear Ashlyn, this is what really good wine tastes like." he laughed looking at her. "Go on finish your glass."

She watched as he drank his cup empty, attempting to follow his pace. Her mind was swimming once the last pasted her lips. "I'm not sure I like that."

"You're only a child yet, eventually you may find yourself growing a taste for it," Tyrion said with a soft smile. He went to get up to refill the glasses.

"Please allow me." Ashlyn offered standing holding her hand out for his glass.

"You sure you should have another?" he questioned her noticing her unsteady feet.

"You did offer me a glass or two did you not?" She countered filling the cups full. Tyrion just smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've drank in such good company." Tyrion gladly accepted the cup.

"I must say I've never expected to be sitting here drinking with Tyrion Lannister. I must say you're a breath of fresh air after dinning with a queen and her children." Ashlyn giggled than covered her mouth. "My pardons I shouldn't have said that."

"My sister is quite the bore now isn't she?" Tyrion winked. "The feast will begin soon. Best finish your drink and to be off." He looked out the window at the dusk.

"Oh, I just remembered Ned told me to go get ready." Ashlyn than brought the drink to her lips taking a big gulp. "I do not believe I can drink anymore." She set the glass down while standing. "Thank you for your company and refreshment Tyrion, I'll see you at the feast."

"I imagine you shall. Best be on your way." He dismissed her walking toward the door opening it for her. "The wine will be our little secret." he winked at her again as she stepped into the hall. She bowed and took her leave.

She stumbled over herself with all the grace she once had lost. She giggled to herself as she clung to the wall. A few more steps are all it took for her to sit down all hope lost. She looked at the empty hall with no help in sight. She stared at the wall giggling to herself as she thought about how she was to die in the hall unable to stand.

"What are you doing?" her head whipped to the sound. Her vision blurred. She giggled at the shaped=s the man walking toward her made. "Have you gone mad?" He seemed off out by her giggles. She shook her head back and forth. The movement made her head spin and her giggle at the sensation. "Ashlyn, are you drunk?" He then asked kneeling before her. She opened her eyes to meet his.

"I'm as drunk as you are handsome." she slurred. He chuckled.

"Come on ill help you back to your chamber." he stood offering her his hand. She gladly accepted.

"I thank you, Jon, for you are my savior." she sang to him causing him to crack up.

"And what exactly am I saving you from?" he asked half holding Ashlyn up.

"Starvation," she replied bluntly. He nearly keeled over in laughter.

"You were going to starve to death stranded in a hall in the castle of Winterfell?" Jon laughed at her logic. She swatted him.

"It was a possibility, it was terrifying." She whined.

"Come on we need to go sober you up," Jon said opening his chamber door walking her in. He sat her on his bed and went to pour her a glass of water. "Drink this." he handed it to her. Ashlyn took a big gulp and made a disappointed face.

"Should have been wine," she complained causing Jon to sigh.

"I think you've had more than enough wine for now. You can't go to the farewell feast drunk. Now drink." She eyed him as he spoke with finality in his voice. Just the same she downed her glass and handed it to Jon again.

"Happy?" she asked laying back on the bed.

"Have one more than I will be." She sat back up watching him pour another glass and a tart from his table. "Eat this too it'll help." she gladly accepted the glass and tart.

"Thank you," she mumbled head clearing every bite she took.

"I- Ash, I'm sorry about the courtyard." Jon sat beside her.

"It's not like I meant it the way it came out," she grumbled drinking some more water. He looked her in the eye.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked brushing some hair from her face. She nodded finishing her tart. He smiled warmly. "I don't want to be angry with you. Not tonight," he explained.

"I was worried you'd be angry and leave on the morrow. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself." she stood then. "Let sneak away from the fest when it is suitable to do so, let us meet in the crypts." Without waiting for a reply she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Jon**

Jon walked into the crypts being met with three others. Ashlyn sat at the base of Lyanna's statue the sword he gave her around her waist, holding a glass chatting with the others. To her left was Theon seeming to be laughing at some comment he made that caused Ashlyn's eyes to roll. Leaning on his uncle Brandon statue beside his aunts was his brother Robb. His footsteps echoed informing them of his arrival. Ashlyn's eyes met with his dancing while she sipped at her cup.

"About time, you'd think it'd be easy for the bastard of Winterfell to sneak out." Theon mocked him with a laugh making Ashlyn swat him.

"Fuck off Theon; this is a farewell party for him." Robb snapped to his friend.

"Want some wine?" Ashlyn asked him pouring some into the last cup.

"Yes, thank you." Jon accepts the drink sitting across from the others. He was a little disappointed, he had hoped for his last hours in Winterfell to be with only Ashlyn. "Which one of you allowed Ashlyn to have some wine?"

"What do you mean?" Robb asked confused.

"I found her drunk sitting in a hallway earlier. She thought she was to die of starvation." Jon told them causing a roar of laughter to much Ashlyn dismay.

"As I told Jon; it was a possibility, and it was terrifying." She defended herself purposely taking a drink. She then smirked at him while raising an eyebrow. Had they been alone, he thought, he'd teach her not to challenge him while looking so delicious. Her hair had the sides braided back with a style of a rose made of her hair while the loose curls laid about her shoulders. She wore a dress of a deep blue and silver, with a high collar that lay upon her throat. There was an oval-shaped opening on her chest, teasing the sides of her breast. He licked his lips before bring his own glass to his lip, eyes telling of his thoughts. She flushed moving into a position that made her seem even more desirable. Jon knew the other two men had been looking upon her the same, but he knew it was his eyes she was seeking.

"When I asked if she was drunk she responded with 'I'm as drunk as you are handsome.' as if that was supposed to make me believe she wasn't." His brother and Theon doubled over with laughter again.

"At least you find yourself handsome." She jested back causing the others to laugh even harder, her and Jon joining in the laughter.

"Last night for you to bed a woman, I can recommend a whore to you," Theon suggested as he sobered from laughter, he thought himself kind.

"I'm not interested in whores Theon," Jon replied taking a gulp of his wine. In truth, it was only Ashlyn he thought about sharing a bed with. The way she looked tonight made him consider it. He thought about her maidenhood and how she has never known a man made his cock twitch.

"It's a shame to swear to never lie with a woman if you've never done it before." Theon countered taking Jon from his thoughts.

"Can't-miss what you've never had." Ashlyn barked at Theon making him bark a laugh at her while sticking his tongue out.

"She right, he never met a woman he likes more than his own hair." Theon had them in hysteria again.

Robb chuckled lifting his own glass. "To Jon who will die a maid!" he jested to his brother.

"To Jon, who shall never know the sweet warmth of a woman's cunt around his cock!" Theon yelled lifting his own glass.

"You're all crude!" Ashlyn yelled lifting her own glass.

"To the nights watch, may my watch begin!" Jon yelled lifting his own Glass they all laughed at their toast while taking a mouthful of wine.

It had been a while since the four of them stole away to the crypts to drink and carry on. Though Jon never cared much for Theon, he was Robbs friend, and Ash never seems to mind his crude mouth. Though ever since the night Ashlyn had professed her feelings for him, the group hadn't been together like this. Jon didn't even realize he missed it until that moment. Though it was a disappointment of not having Ash to himself, he was truly thankful she had gotten them all together one last time.

Jon laughed along with Theon as they watched Ashlyn and Robb spare. Jon felt a sense of pride as he watched how much his love had improved with her sword. A few months back she couldn't handle its weight, now it was like an extension of her own arm. She was left-handed while Robb used his right. It was interesting to watch as the danced around one another using opposite hands. Jon was mostly glad because he knew that if Ashlyn ever met with a dangerous situation she could defend herself. He had no doubt that even once he was at the wall Robb would keep training her. He knew his brother loved her just as he did.

Robb did manage to disarm her. "Oh lord of Winterfell have mercy," she yelled falling to her knees.

"Unless you yield without trickery, I shall show you no mercy." Robb declared in an over the top voice. He attempted to keep a stern face and not crack up.

"Oh my lord I yield. I swear it." Ashlyn replied dramatically, she was laughing as got to her feet again retrieving her blade. Their little show had Theon and himself nearly in tears of laughter.

The sounds of footsteps quieted the group. They all looked toward the entrance to see who had entered. Too much their surprise it had been Benjen.

"Jon it's dawn we must be going." His uncle Benjen spoke examining the group. Jon's heart stopped for a brief moment. In the crypts, there was no sense of time.

"How did you know we were down here uncle?" Robb inquired.

"Where do you think my siblings and I stole away to drink without our father finding out?" Benjen told him his gaze turning back to Jon. "Jon says your goodbyes its time."

And just like that Jon's time at Winterfell was at an end. He couldn't bring himself to look toward the girl he loved standing behind him as he made his way toward his Uncle Benjen. He clutched his fist at his sides taking careful breaths so he might leave without breaking down. Before he knew it he heard footsteps running toward him. A soft hand captured his and tugged at him to turn. He stopped walking hanging his head refusing to turn.

"Ash don't make this harder than it has to," Jon spoke to his love, attempting to free his hand from her.

"Don't do this Jon! Please! Please." she cries got quite at the end. He could hear the fear and defeat in her voice. He knew that others were watching them in silence. Reluctantly he turned to face her. Her eyes were red and puffy with a stream coming from them. She was shaking. Though she was clearly in emotional distress the love she had for him never left her eyes.

That one glace at her is all it took for his resolve to crumble. Not caring about the other Jon pulled her harshly toward him capturing her lips with his. She stood there stunned for a moment while Jon brought a hand to cup her cheek. There was a quiet gasp and some shuffling but no one said a word. Soon enough though she had a hand in his hair and another tracing his jawline while pulling herself as close as she could to him, kissing with every ounce of emotion she could, muffling sobs as she gathered air. Molded together their tongues met in one final dance. They shared heavy breathes, both of their bodies shaking as they showed their love for the other with one final kiss.

As soon as it started Jon broke the kiss as he hugged her close. She cried into his chest hands clinging to his back. Jon was crying as well at that moment face buried in her air. He took in her scent memorizing it to memory.

"We must be off Jon," Benjen spoke up.

"Gods I love you, Ashlyn," Jon muttered and Ashlyn tightened her grip on response face buried in his chest.

"Please take care of her," Jon said lifting his head for his eyes to meet his brothers. He silently told him to grab her so she would not follow. Robb swiftly moved behind Ashlyn. Jon released his hold on his love while removing her hold. She sniffed taking a complaint to step back looking into his eyes. She reached for something tucked into her clothes. Soon she reviled a chain her mother had given her; a sapphire winter rose adorned it. She swiftly set it in his hand closing his fingers around it. He was about to argue about her gift since it meant so much to her. She then stepped back again hand on the hilt of the sword around her waist.

"From once was your, and once was mine, May our broken halves intertwine. For there will forever be a scar in my heart with your name." She recited her poem softly; her eyes never once leaving his showing nothing, but the love she held for him. She professed her love yet again for him without an ounce of fear within her. Jon took one step toward her placing a lingering kiss upon her forehead. Her breathing stopped for a moment before Jon turned without a word, and walked away from her. When he allowed one final look over his shoulder she finally broke, letting out a loud cry. Robb grabbed her from behind restraining her from running after him. Jon gritted his teeth as he joined his uncle leaving the crypt listening to his lover's sobs with a heavy heart.

With that, his watch began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Robb**

Watching as his bannermen continued to make camp. He was to raise a resistance against the Lannister for imprisoning his father for treason tarnishing the Stark name and holding his sisters hostage. To his left, his intended stood silently rereading the letter they had received from Sansa. It had been her handwriting, but not her words. No writing was the Queen's words, there was no doubt. Furious Ashlyn walked back into the tent and threw the letter upon the table with a huff. His Lady mother had met them upon her return to Winterfell; she walked into the tent as well. With one last glace at his gathering men, Robb too turned into the tent.

"I'm sure they know if they harm your father it'll lead to a war, Robb." Ashlyn sighed tiredly from days of long travel after a strenuous battle, and long tactical nights.

He knew she was tired, and grieving the loss of her eldest brother. He remembered hearing her cries along with the sound of steal and men painfully dying as she watched her brother die while defending her, she but never faltered. Ashlyn fought bravely, gracefully, and diligently. He remembered the white fear he felt fighting his own foes as he watched Harrison take a blade to the heart-protecting his beloved sister. She decided that a 'tactical retreat was in ordered and went flying as fast as her legs would carry her. Men tried to catch her others meant to cut her down, and he was sure the rest wanted to rape her. She ran to him covered head to toe in blood, some hers, most others. She cut down any that stood in her way. Once she had reached they fought back to back ensuring their survival. Robb marveled at their teamwork. He had trained her so she knew his blade, as well as well she, knew her own.

He watched his love in awe as she took a seat at the table her face sullen, and thoughts scattered.

"I hope the threat will keep them from doing so," Robb explained pouring three glass of wine. His mother took hers making her way to sit at the table. Robb grabbed Ashlyn's and his own walking toward the table offering the drink her. She took it and simply set it in front of herself on the table.

"A Lannister always pays his debts." she reminded him with a warning. "I am much more interested in what secret you're father had found about them." She sighed again trying to figure out what his father had discovered that they were missing. Her brows clinched together as if her head throbbed from all the thinking.

"Those who lust for power often lose it." His mother replied. "We should have you wed before the next battle."

"We will not wed until my father is free from his chains," Robb told his mother too much of her displeasure.

"Robb if you lose, your father dies. Your sisters die. We die." his mother warned him. Robb was well aware of the risks. He also knew the risk of him if he sat at Winterfell idle.

"That makes it simple doesn't it?" Robb replied.

"I suppose it does." Mother agreed with him.

"May we march to victory?" Ashlyn said raising her glass.

"May we." His mother replied lifting her own glass. Robb lifted his own cup, and they all downed their wine.

Soon enough his mother excused herself wary from her travels. She headed for her own tent. Robb stood grabbing Ashlyn's glass and his own refilling them. He sat hers on the table in front of her choosing to carry his own.

"Robb are you sure? If we marry you can then put your heir in my belly." Ashlyn asked confused.

"No, I need you. Your blade skills have improved, almost on par with my own. Half this lot barely know which end to stick the enemy with." He explained himself looking at the map laid upon the table.

"My sword is yours for the war to come." She vowed standing walking to join him at leaning above the map. She laid a hand gently upon his back. He smiled to himself. Ever since Jon left for the wall and his Father and sister left for the south they had grown close. He felt like she was finally opening herself to the fact they would wed. He had loved her since he was a boy, as he grew he began to lust for her as well. He hopes she'll soon allow herself to love him in return.

"We seem to be surrounded on all sides." She started pulling him from his thoughts. Her wary eyes met his as he gazed upon her. If he thought it appropriate and she wants he would have kissed his love than.

"I wish mother hadn't lost Tyrion Lannister. He is no Jaime but he was still Tywin's son. He would have been a valuable hostage." He looked at her. Her hair was a muss, and her grey-blue eyes looked back upon the map. She was lost in thought thinking of a plan.

"We may have lost Tyrion, but who says we can't catch us a kingslayer?" She picked up the lion representing where Jaime and his party were located, giving him a bright smile eyes meeting his again. He always treasured her console. She had yet to lead him astray and allowed him to bounce ideas back and forth without fear of being embarrassed for his lack of experience along with being accused of being green by a seasoned warrior such as her father and eldest brother.

"Just because we know his whereabouts doesn't mean we can just take him, He outnumbers us 20 to 1," Robb questioned her logic glancing upon the map, trying to figure out where she came up with such a fool notion.

"What if he didn't though? If we can figure out a way to separate his flack we could have a chance. He may know his way about a sword but cannot single handily defeat an army."

Then he thought of a plan. "Ashlyn you're a genius," Robb told her excitement in his voice as he examined the map.

"Excuse me, My Lord, My Daughter." Rickard Karstark pardons himself eyeing her hand upon Robbs back as walked into the tent. Robb knew lord Karstark did not approve of his daughter being on the battlefield, but he bit his tongue all the same. Ashlyn nods to her father in welcome dropping her hand standing straight. She returned to her seat allowing them to speak.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"Word has come from the capital." He handed a letter with the royal seal. Curious Robb opened the letter and began to read aloud.

"Eddard Stark warden of the north, Lord of Winterfell has been executed for treason." His voice got low at the end. Ashlyn's eyes met his.

"Thank you, Rickard, please don't speak to the men of this yet. I wish to talk to them myself. You may take leave now." He dismissed him. Rickard eyed his daughter before bowing and making his leave. As Rickard exited the tent Ashlyn had him in her arms.

"Shh, I'm so sorry Robb." She soothed with her condolences patting his hair trying to comfort him. Unwilling to look weak in front of his intended. He stepped out of her embrace.

"I will avenge my father. Send the letter to my mother." Robb ordered making haste from the tent tears in his eyes. He was angry, he was hurt. He felt a swell of emotions he couldn't process. Once he was far enough from the camp he let out a sorrowful yell letting his tear fall free. He grabbed his sword and began to hit a nearby tree allowing his anger out. He hadn't done it long before his mother walked up behind him.

"Robb!" she called to him. He stopped his motions, puffy eyes turned to his mother's own red eyes. "You've ruined your sword." he dropped the blade as his mother pulled him into a comforting embrace. He felt a boy again.

"I will kill them," Robb vowed to her. "I will kill each and every last one of them."

"And I believe you. But first, you must speak to you men. Lead them Robb, and marry Ashlyn. Your marriage to her will ensure the loyalties of the north. You're the Lord of the North now." She spoke to him holding him at arm's length looking him in the eye.

"I will speak to them on the morrow. Tonight I mourn," he told her making his leave.

"Don't mourn the dead too long, Robb you have a war to plan." She spoke to him as he walked away.

When he returned Ash was still within the tent. She was setting her own set of tears falling from her eyes for his father. He knew she loved his father. His father was a kind man who basically raised her as if she was his own. When she noticed him she wiped her face and stood. Robb took a few steps toward her capturing her within his arms holding her close. He had to protect her; he was a fool to think the battlefield was where he needed her. "I'm sending you back to Winterfell with twenty men. You are to watch over my brothers and offer Bran your console," he spoke into her hair.

"I thought you needed me here," she asked into his chest confused. She wrapped her own arms around him

"I need people I trust to help my Brother hold the north. Your place is there while mine is here." He spoke softly.

"My place is at your side as your wife." She argued causing him to smile into her hair. She had always been stubborn.

"I promise to make a wife of you, but first I need you to head back North."

"No." she stated bluntly pulling back to look upon his face. His eyes searched hers.

"It wasn't a question. I believe it was an order." He tried to keep a stern face. That was the moment she pushed herself up on her feet and captured his lip with hers. Robb didn't kiss back though he wanted too, gods did he want too.

"You don't want me?" She asked hurt.

"Gods Ash I do, but I have a war to win." He explained holding her at arm's length. His eyes bore into hers.

"What about a compromise." She suggested with a wicked smile. Robb raised an eyebrow.

"You're trying to strike a deal?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'll head north and gather the remaining banners and any sellswords I met along my travels. I'll check on your brothers and tell them from my own lips what is happening. After a moon, I'll head to Riverrun to meet you with more men. And once I met you and after another moon, you'll wed and bed me in hopes to put a son in me." She grabbed his hand laying it upon her stomach where her womb was. Robb was really in disbelief. She would be as safe in river run as Winterfell, for nowhere was safe.

With a long sigh, he could only agree. "Why can't I say no to you?" Robb asked and she again lifted herself on her toes to capture his lip once more. Robb more than eager to return her kiss is time. Robb playfully bit at her lower lip causing her gasp from the pain. That's all he needed to slip his tongue in to meet hers. She was cautious as she slowly allowed her tongue to dance with hers. Deciding she was far too far from him Robb placed his hands on her hips and pressed himself closer to her. Slowing he bent to allow his love to stand upon her feet again as he brought his fingers slowly up her spine before resting it behind her neck. The action caused her to shiver and moan into the kiss. It was Ashlyn who slowly pulled away leaving a few chaste kisses on his lips before fully removing hers from his. Half-lidded he looks down at his bride to be. She was beautiful with a light flush to her and eyes dancing up at him.

Robb placed soft kisses along her neck before releasing her. "You should be off to bed. You look warn." He suggested brushing his fingers along her pretty face. She brought a hand up to hold his to her cheek.

"Good night, my dearest." She whispered kissing his fingertips leaving him breathless, before turning and walking out of his tent


End file.
